Saiyan From Another World
by TheFlaminSkull
Summary: A strange boy from another universe shows up. Who is he? What will he do? Why does he eat so much? And what is his connection to a creature named Cell? Find out in Saiyan From Another World (May Change to M)


Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ nor RWBY. OC's are something I do own though.

 **A/N:So I'm kinda conflicted about doing a RWBY fic or a DBZ fic, so I decided to do both. This one is a bit more of a fun one than previous ones but it will still have serious moments and some real stuff.**

 **I am aware that DBZ characters are just OP, especially when compared to RWBY characters. Have no fear, he may seem OP in the beginning but he'll find a match very always this is an OC x Yang fic and hopefully you'll all find it fun.**

 **LET'S GET ROCKIN!**

Today had been a great day for the small island of Patch. Two natives from there Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long are going to compete in the Vytal Festival soon and show the world what Patch can do. In a few weeks it would start and the island was buzzing.

Taiyang walked into town and was met with a multitude of congratulations for both of his daughters having such good odds for the Vytal Tournament.

Like any father he was so happy himself for his daughters doing so well. Soon he'd have to send Zwei to them as he did have to go Oum knows where soon.

For now though, he was planning on relaxing and enjoying himself.

Walking into a shop he saw a figure sitting at the bar stools drinking heavily. He wore a tattered red cape with a grey shirt and dark pants. Slung over his shoulder was a giant weapon, which had to put massive strain on his back.

Taiyang didn't even need to think before sitting next to him and saying…

"What're you here for...Qrow?"

"Down to business like always Tai." The man said turning to see his blood red eyes.

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to…"

Qrow cut off the panicking father shaking his head and saying…

"No, no. Nothing's wrong with Yang or Ruby. I'm just passing through right now to make my way over to Beacon."

Tai breathed out in relief that nothing was going on. Often he would be a bit of a worrier and get carried away with things.

Suddenly Qrow's Scroll went off with a loud ring. Picking it up Tai could barely make out Ozpin's name.

"Yeah Oz it's me… Woah slow down, what's happening?... Here, now are you sure?... Alright, damn I thought we had more time!... Tai's with me and we'll try to get it done… Thanks."

Turning, Qrow looked Tai dead in the eyes with a stare that could chill Hell.

"What's going on Qrow?! Why are you really here?!" Taiyang started.

"I really am going to Beacon! But this was something we didn't think would happen for a while, much less here!"

"What's going to happen Qrow?!"

"8 Large things from space are going to crash here! Images show that they aren't asteroids, that they're more like pods. We didn't think they'd ve here so soon! Do you have your weapons?!"

"No, but I probably don't need 'em."

Qrow didn't respond before he ran out into the street yelling…

"Everyone get inside! NOW!"

Everyone recognized who he was and ran inside like he had said. As he ran back in, an incredible force coupled with what felt like an inferno shook the outside.

The moments after felt long and filled with tension. Walking outside they saw that almost the entire city had been trashed with 8 pods in the center of several creators. Each one was made of a silvery metal that glinted with the sun.

Not many were caught outside when they hit, but there were a few dead. Most of them were homeless and had nowhere to go. In the distance some people could be heard crying.

With a hiss all of them opened with a door that slowly went up. Out of each one only one looked human while the rest had various features that made it clear they were aliens.

They stood wearing wird armour and stood with clear power and prominence. Qrow was the first to speak saying…

"Who are you?!" With a clear and calm tone, even with the strange circumstance he didn't waver.

All of them faced the drunkard before saying their names and doing various poses.

"Guldo!"

"Neiz!"

"Recoome!"

"Dore!"

"Burter!

"Salza!

"Jeice!"

"Ginyu!"

Each one said a part of…

"To..Geth..Er...We..Are…"

Before finishing in a final pose saying together…

"The Ginyu Squadron!"

The entire crowd was speechless as to this group's antics. No one expected aliens to be this… flamboyant.

'Who could have guessed that the gays made their way into space.' Qrow thought before continuing…

"Now that we know who you are, than why are you here?"

The red skinned one pressed a button on the weird device that covered the left eye, that all of them seemed to have. After a moment of it beeping and such he looked back to his boss with a smile saying in an oddly Australian accent…

"Power levels of 158 maximum, Cap'n."

The purple one called Ginyu stood up straight before saying with a smirk…

"We are here to conquer this world in the name of Lord Freeza and Lord Cooler!"

Qrow pulled out his scythe before a large purple ball appeared in the one called Recoome's hand before exploding into the crowd, turning so much into corpses and rubble.

Tai and Qrow along with a few other huntsmen and huntresses looked at the team with horror before they were rushed.

Tai was the first to get struck by Recoome, landing a giant blow to the chest. Luckily he hadn't known about aura, so that combined with Qrow's semblance allowed Tai to survive the attack.

Pulling out his scythe he slashed down hitting the inquisitive Recoome. Nothing, it did nothing to the son of a bitch and he had swung as hard he could.

Behind him Burter appeared kicking Qrow in the side, sending him through a building. His ribs were cracked, but his semblance saved him yet again.

Tai wasn't down quite yet, like Recoome had thought. Jumping to his feet he pushed the last bits of his aura into his fist and slammed it into the back of Recoome's head. It exploded upon contact leaving a huge smoke screen.

Once it clear Tai was in shock to see that it hadn't even phased him. Recoome turned and looked at him with a toothy smile. Tai wanted to run but found that he couldn't move, not even his muscles could.

In the corner of his eye he saw Guldo standing in a stance, almost like he was causing him to be frozen.

With a final chop to his head, Tai was sent spiraling into the ground in pain. He couldn't move and was barely alive as he writhed on the ground.

Blood trickled into his eyes as he looked up seeing hunters begin to die. Qrow was sent flying over near him, barely alive like him.

"T-This ain't good Tai." Qrow gasped out.

"I...k...know." He said as another blast leveled half of the city.

Agonizing screams filled the air as so many died. Families began to cry as they saw more and more loved one's die.

The Ginyu's may have not understood what aura was, but they did know it was taking a bit more than expected to kill people.

Another quarter of the city fell, sending dirt and rubble flying over corpses and those who were close to it.

Pain filled their bodies as Tai began to weep quietly to himself…

"Who could possibly defeat such monsters?"

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

 _At that same time..._

"Damn it Bulma! Why'd you have to put the room with the old time machine next to the training room?!" A young boy said as he walked through the lush green forest.

He was annoyed as he walked, he didn't want to be here and now…

"I can never get back home." He said stopping with his head hanging a bit lower.

Head whipping back up as he walked he said…

"Eh not like I can do anything about it. Gotta make the best of it. Besides Gohan and Vegeta are still there so I'm sure the world will be safe. There'd better be some strong guys here though." He said smiling.

A loud boom sounded a few miles away. Sensing in that direction he felt several Ki's that were abnormally high and several much smaller one's that were going down rapidly. A minute later he recognised the Ginyu Force and three others he didn't know.

Putting two fingers on his head he focused on Ginyu's Ki.

"If they're here, than something bad must really be happening. None of these people can really fight them." He said as he disappeared.

 **LINE BREAKKKKKKKKKeru**

Tai looked from the ground in horror. This city not even 10 minutes ago had been filled with millions of faunus and humans alike. Now, all gone.

Desperately he tried to move, just to feel the expected rejection his body had to such an idea.

Looking around he could see that Qrow happened to be in a similar situation. Both were struggling to do something, anything at all.

They had barely survived one of their attacks, due to their training, but it still left them unable to do anything.

The "Ginyu Squadron" as they called it was having fun torturing some poor people as another few families coward in fear. There were a few more huntsman that were left but they were all in the same boat as Tai and Qrow.

As they got ready to move on, they had to follow their objectives. Ginyu leaned a little down saying…

"Sorry Ma'am but orders are irders. And my orders are to exterminate all life on this rock. I do hope you understand."

Once again a purple ball materialized in his hand making all the huntsman cower to protect themselves, even a little. Before it could go off a young man appeared in front of them, as if by magic.

He stood there in a set of baggy orange clothes, with a blue undershirt. It looked like a martial arts Gi to Tai, but he could be wrong. On his wrists there were a matching set of blue wrist bands as well as blue boots that seemed to be strapped on by Velcro. His pants were held up by a blue belt that was tied over his top.

The bottom of the orange pants were tucked into the boots as well as two symbols on his front and back. Tai hadn't practiced his Japanese in a while, as that was obviously what the symbols were, but the one on the front meant "Turtle". While the one in the back meant "Kaio".

His hair and eyes were a piercing baby blue while his hair seemed to defy gravity. Most of it was pointing up towards the sky, though it was obvious no gel had been put in. The only point where it didn't do this was a set of two locks that where his bangs. Even still they stayed out of his eyeline so it never seemed a problem.

The boy clearly had definition and looked incredibly strong, but these...things would be out of his league. Qrow and Tai both tried to tell the kid that…

"It was too dangerous!" And "Run and hide!"

He acted as if he could read their mind as he looked down, glancing at each of them, and smiled. This wasn't a cocky smile or anything of the sort as this was a confident smile that shone with hope.

One of them had seemed to notice his entrance and went to face him. Soon the others had noticed the action of their compatriot and turned to face this stranger as well sparing the life of the family they were about to kill.

With tears in her eyes the mother held her daughter tight and fell to her knees, just happy she was alive.

The rest gathered around the mysterious boy with Jeice reading his power level like everyone else before. A long time seemed to pass 'till the device had made its analysis, shocking Jeice.

"Cap'n he's got a power level of 15,000"

"Lower than any of us but far better than anyone here should be able to produce." Burter went on.

Everyone had heard the number they had given Qrow who was arguably the strongest there. Now, this kid showed up with a power level that was hundreds of times larger. Hearing that made everyone look at the boy with fright as Qrow thought…

'Are you here to help, or hurt?'

"Yeah I'm not from here. I'm a Saiyan." The boy said back.

Now the Ginyu Squad was really surprised with Ginyu saying…

"Lord Freeza killed all those monkeys years ago. I guess you're the last if your kind."

"More or less." He said cryptically.

"Alright let's see who goes first!" Recoome yelled getting their game going.

As they began to decide who would play rock-paper-scissors on who would kill the mysterious boy, Guldo wasn't playing standing outside their circle. Once the boy had noticed it, his eyes went into a sharp glare before he barked…

"Guldo!"

The multi-eyed coward looked up. It was inexplicable but deep down the boy had an intense hatred for that creature, and damn it, it would be the first to die.

"You're dead!"

The rest of the Ginyu Squad laughed as the boy stood his ground. Some of them were in tears, they found it so funny. Ginyu wiped some tears away as he said…

"Guldo… wh-what d-do you have to say t-to that?!"

Silence was what greeted them for way too long. The laughing stopped as for a solid minute they didn't hear Guldo's annoyingly high pitched voice. Looking over made all of them shut up.

Guldo's head had done a complete 180, neck snapped violently. Part of the brain stem had popped out of the back of his neck, with his body falling to the ground, limp. His eyes were a glassy white as blood and mucus pooled out of his mouth.

Looking up it seemed like he had never moved, Tai had been watching the entire time but never saw him move. Ginyu thought he had caught on though.

"So I see you learned Instant Transmission from planet Yardrat eh."

"More or less. Really I've just learned from someone that went to Yardrat. At any rate that wasn't any Instant Transmission, it was the speed of a true fighter." The boy retorted with a smile.

"He's lying! We'll prove it!" Recoome said gesturing to Dore as well. With a nod they both rushed him.

Recoome was in front as Dore blitzed behind him. Fists rocketing at hypersonic speed neither Tai nor Qrow could see what was happening as a loud crack boomed. Wind whipping around that made people close their eyes, once opened caused people to be in awe, especially the Ginyu Squad.

He only used one finger for each fist, with neither one able to budge. For a moment Recoome and Dore both sat there, struggling against his finger to no avail.

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, the boy was behind Recoome with his knee driving into Recoome's back. A sickening crack echoed through the immediate area leaving Recoome broken on the ground, bleeding out.

Terror shot straight through the rest of the Ginyu Squad as he appeared behind Dore and kicked his head clean off.

Anger soon followed as Jeice, Burter, Salza, and Naiz launched at him. The boy wasn't fazed at all as he effortlessly dodged all of them.

"Honestly, I expected more from you people." the boy said with disappointment.

"Shut up you son of a bitch! No one disrespects the Ginyu Squad like this!" Burter yelled out

A fist flew out connecting with Burter's chest, shattering his armour. On several accounts Qrow and Tai were aghast that such strangth could exsist anf yet this kid was beating all these ultra-strong guys like nothing.

"Disrespect? How about you earn some respect by actually giving me a fight. I've fought colds more damaging than you.!" He called out kneeing Neiz in the top of the skull, crashing into Burter.

Jeice and Salza were all that was left. Getting into a stance, the boy outstretched his hand with a ball of blue Ki forming in front. For a moment the scouter beeped as if his power level changed, but still showed 15,000.

Now they were both confident that they'd be able to deflect it. They had no idea what fools they were.

The boy shouted…

"Big Bang Attack!" And let the ball loose.

It rocketed forward faster than either of the cousin's had anticipated and was stronger. Once it hit, they tried to knock it away, but it simply made the stretch against it. It crashed into the ground exploding and killing all the incapacitated members of the Ginyu Squad. Leaving only Ginyu.

'I gotta watch out for him. If he takes my body, it'll be bad.' The boy thought as Ginyu said…

"You may have killed all of them but I am much stronger than they are."

"Oh yeah. What's your power level than?"

"A top of 360,000. And I understand that you can change your power level. I wanna see your perfect power!"

'He's stronger than my Ginyu. Will that apply to everyone I face that I know? Only time'll tell.' The boy thought before saying…

"You sure your scouter'll be able to handle it?"

Ginyu laughed saying…

"This scouter read Lord Freeza's max power level in his 4th form! It should be able to read yours."

"Alright. I'll show you." He said before he began to yell.

A white aura surrounded him with blue lightning crackling off his body. Winds erupted from him as the scouter began to read his ever increasing power. At first Ginyu felt comfortable but now he was scared shitless.

"300,000...650,000…1 Million...5 Million… 10 Million… 25 Million." He said as it stopped.

Every once and awhile more lightning pulsed off his body. Tai and Qrow were now in absolute terror. Nothing compared to this kid, The Grimm, The White Fang, Salem, The Maidens. None of them had a snowball's chance in hell at beating this kid. Hell they could use every resource on the planet and it wouldn't even scratch him.

Ginyu stood terrified for a moment, before smiling. The boy got into a stance as he heard the first syllables.

"Cha-" Was all he could get out before a hand collapsed around his throat. Ginyu was desperately clawing at the hand, trying to loosen the grip, with no results.

The boy stared at him with hateful eyes as he said with a hiss…

"Blink once if Freeza can hear me."

Ginyu blinked, making Chase smile.

"Alright Freeza I know you can hear me. 'Bout how long till you get here?"

Faintly he could hear the mad cackle of the tyrant as he said…

"Well if you really are the monkey you say you are than you can hear me. I will be there to kill you with my brother in 5 days."

"I'll be waiting. I sure hope you'll give me a good fight. Unlike this shit-show of an attempt." He finished snapping Ginyu's neck. Putting his hand to Ginyu's chest another beam was fired destroying to body. Another few went out and destroyed the pods the Ginyu Squad came there in.

Standing for a second, the boy pivoted on his heels and began to walk towards Taiyang. While walking another ball appeared in his hands, this one a yellow one.

Taiyang closed his eyes, preparing for death. He wanted to see his sisters grow up, find love, become amazing huntresses. Now with all of this, he was going to miss it all.

As it launched at him, Taiyang closed his eyes, hoping it'd be quick. But death never came. In fact he felt really good. Opening his eyes he saw that his aura was pulsating vigorously around him.

Wounds that were all over him were now completely gone. Looking at him, the boy was walking around and doing the same to everyone that wasn't already dead.

Once everyone seemed back the boy spoke…

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner. But believe me, it could have been much worse."

"How so? I mean they leveled an entire city!" Qrow started

"They could have destroyed this island. Hell they could have destroyed this entire planet. Though it's much more profitable to sell rather than destroy."

"Thank you for helping us…" Taiyang stepped in with Qrow lightening a bit saying...

"You may not have been on time. But hell you were here."

"What's your name?" Tai asked

"Chase" Was all the boy said.

 **A/N: Ah yes a nice opening to a new fic, filled with badassery and violence. Now let me explain a few things 'bout what's going on. Right now is the very end of Season two with the Grimm invasion of Vale about to happen. Cooler is around and is working w/ Freeza.**

 **In his base Chase is about as strong as imperfect Cell when he first fought Piccolo. In Super Saiyan he is equal to full power Perfect Cell, though not Super Perfect Cell. In the next chapter or two I'll explain why he's this strong, why he's here and how he knows all these techniques.**

 **This is what he looks like. He has Vegito's hair but with Future Trunks's (From Super) hair color. He's wearing Goku's Gi from Super, though still with the undershirt and with the Turtle and Kaio Symbols on it instead of Whis'.**

 **Like always I'll SEE YA!**


End file.
